lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Problemi familiari
thumb|400px|Shannon parla con la sua matrigna dopo la morte di suo padre I Problemi familiari sono una tematica ricorrente in Lost sin dall'inizio, specialmente i problemi con la figura paterna. La relazione genitore-figlio sembra essere un interesse particolare per J.J. Abrams, che ha ideato Alias, una serie che utilizza anch'essa un tematica simile. __TOC__ Problemi con la figura paterna Per quanto si è potuto vedere e capire, in alcuni episodi, si comprende perchè alcuni personaggi hanno "problemi con il padre". I seguenti personaggi hanno avuto problemi con il "padre". Da notare è che non solo con i padri biologici ma anche con i padri adottivi, suoceri, patrigni e figure paterne: Maggiori dettagli sono riportati sotto, ordinati per episodio. Stagione 1 thumb|Jin e suo padre thumb|Locke e suo padre * Quando Jack era un ragazzo, suo padre gli dice che "non sa che cosa prendere." * Il padre di Jack muore in Australia, per un arresto cardiaco causato dall'abuso di alcool. * Il padre di Sun, Mr. Paik, viene mostrato con un uomo d'affari corrotto. * La madre di Sawyer cheated on his father con il Sawyer originale. * Jack e suo padre non fanno progressi. Questo culmina quando Jack finisce per porre fine alla carriera di suo padre dicendo davanti alla commissione esaminatrice ospedaliera che ha preso parte ad un operazione sotto l'influenza dell'alcool. * Walt è stato tenuto lontano da suo padre, Michael Dawson, per la maggior parte della sua vita. * Il padre di Sawyer ha ucciso sua madre e poi si è suicidato, dopo la truffa commessa ai loro danni dal Sawyer originale. * Jin si vergogna di suo padre perchè era un semplice pescatore. Mente a sua moglie dicendo che suo padre è morto. * Sun viene mostrata impaurita dalle azioni che compie o fa compiere suo padre. * Quando Hurley vince alla lotteria, presenta sua madre, suo fratello e suo nonno alla stampa. Suo padre è evidentemente assente. * Locke non conosce nulla di suo padre prima di diventare adulto. * Locke è cresciuto in un orfanotrofio. * Il padre di Locke lo truffa rubandogli un rene, e poi abbandonandolo. * La madre di Locke gli dice che è stato un'immacolata concezione. (es. è nato senza un padre chel'abbia "generato"). Stagione 2 thumb|Kate e suo padre adottivo * Il padre adottivo di Walt, Brian Porter, dà l'affidamento del ragazzo a Michael. * Sun was distressed over the work Jin did for her father. * Shannon presumibilmente ha una buona relazione con suo padre, Adam Rutherford, tuttavia non le lascia nulla in eredità dopo essere morto in un incidente d'auto. I soldi vengono lassciati tutti alla matrigna di Shannon. * Dopo aver scoperto che Wayne è il suo padre biologico, Kate lo uccide. * Kate cresce pensando che Sam Austen sia il suo padre naturale. * Il padre biologico di Kate, Wayne, era un alcolizzato e abusava di Diane, la madre di Kate. * il padre di Charlie disapprova le ambizioni musicali di Charlie e dei Driveshaft. * il padre di Locke usa suo figlio per recuperare i soldi guadagnati con una truffa, con il risultato che Helen lo lascia. * Il padre di Penelope, Charles Widmore, nasconde le lettere d'amore della figlia a Desmond mentre è in carcere, a prova a proibigli di vedere ancora la figlia una volta uscito. Stagione 3 thumb|Jack e suo padre * Jack sospetta erroneamente che sua moglie Sarah abbia una relazione sentimentale con il padre. * Sawyer è presumibilmente il padre di Clementine. La madre è Cassidy Phillips, a cui Sawyer ha sottratto con una truffa $600,000, e che successivamente lo denuncia alle autorità. * Eddie Colburn (che fornisce una storia della sua vita legata agli abusi del padre alcolizzato) stuzzica Locke agganciandosi a Lizzy (una ragazza con la metà dei suoi anni) alla comune, dicendo "Stà cercando un padre, come chiunque qui." Locke replica "Questo non è divertente." * Alex si riferisce a Ben come se fosse suo padre. Che sia a conoscenza o meno della verità, aiuta Kate e Sawyer e cerca di sfuggire dal controllo di Ben, mostrando che è fortemente in disaccordo con i suoi ordini. * Desmond ha dovuto mantenere e crescere i suoi tre fratelli dopo che evento sconosciuto che ha coinvolto il padre. Desmond inoltre incontra Charles Widmore per chiedere la mano di sua figlia Penelope, cosa che farebbe di lui il genero di Widmore. * Hurley apparentemente ha un buon rapporto con suo padre, David Reyes, mentre David lo abbandona senza motivo per 17 anni. Dopo aver vinto la lotteria Hurley sembra no poter soffrire suo padre e vuole che se ne vada. * Il padre di Claire, Christian, appare dopo che lei e sua madre sono coivolte in un incidente d'auto. Claire rifiuta la sua offerta di uccidere la madre legalmente e non vuole sapere chi sia. * Anthony Cooper, il padre di John Locke, spinge Locke fuori dalla finestra dell'ottavo piano di un palazzo dopo una discussione, paralizzando Locke per quattro anni. * Sun sa di suo padre e delle "cose sbagliate" della sua compagnia e sceglie di ignorarlo mentre stà crescendo. * Roger Linus, il padre di Ben, lo incolpa della morte di Emily. Spesso dimentica il suo compleanno e viene uccisa da Ben durante la Purga. Problemi con la figura materna I seguenti personaggi hanno avuto problemi con la "madre". Maggiori dettagli sono riportati sotto, ordinati per episodio. Stagione 1 * La madre di Sun, Mrs. Paik, viene mostrata come una ricattatrice. * La madre di Sawyer viene uccisa dal padre di Sawyer quando questi era ancora un bambino. * La madre di Sawyer, Mary Ford, tradisce suo marito con il Sawyer originale. * La madre di Walt, Susan Lloyd, lo porta lontano dal padre. * La madre di Walt muore quando il ragazzo ha solo 16 anni. * La madre di Locke gli dice che è frutto di un'immacolata concezione e aiuta il padre a portare a termine la truffa. * Locke è stato dato in adozione quando ancora era bambino da sua madre, Emily Annabeth Locke. * Diane Janssen tradisce suo marito con Wayne, rimanendo incinta di Kate. * La madre di Kate rifiuta il suo aiuto quando Kate si presenta in ospedale. Stagione 2 * La matrigna di Shannon, Sabrina Carlyle, rifiuta di aiutarla dopo la morte del padre. * Ana-Lucia ha una discussione con sua madre, che è anche il suo capo e capitano della polizia. * La madre di Kate la denuncia alla polizia per aver ucciso Wayne. Stagione 3 * La madre di Claire, Carole, finisce in coma dopo un incidente d'auto. Prima dell'incidente Claire dice a sua madre che la odia e la vorrebbe vedere morta. * La vera madre di Jin è una prostituta che lo abbandona alla nascita ed il cui solo interesse nei suoi confronti risulta essere anni dopo per chiedergli dei soldi. * La madre di Ben, Emily, muore dandolo alla luce. The Lost Experience * La protagonista principale in The Lost Experience, Rachel Blake, ha problemi familiari sia col padre che con la madre. Sua madre è morta quand'era piccola e non ha mai conosciuto suo padre. In seguito scopre che il padre è Alvar Hanso, il fondatore di una importante organizzazione che stà cercando di screditare. Vedi anche * Gravidanze * Bambini * Buone famiglie Collegamenti esterni *EW - Articolo di Jeff Jensen "Daddy Dearest" sui problemi familiari e che include un commento esclusivo di Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse Categoria:Tematiche ricorrenti